warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
HetaliaClan
Welcome to HetaliaClan! I'm the leader, Rome. We are a Clan made up of cats named after countries. Feel free to join This Clan is owned by Bird, and the deputy of ownership is Wild. ''Leave a message on this pages talkpage to join.' Clan Members Leader Russia- Huge Gray tom with violet eyes. Very kind, but his appearence usually frightens others, espeically the Baltic Trio. (Bird) Deputy Japan - Handsome black tom with slightly light brown eyes. Has a sense of honor. (Phoenix) ''Apprentice: Chibi Italy Medcine Cat Hungary- Small brown she-cat with glimmering blue eyes. Very caring, and makes sure all the cats are in the best shape they can be in. (Wild) MCA Italy - Reddish-ginger tom with green eyes. Cowardly. (4pinkbear) Warriors Rome- Huge golden brown tabby tom with glittering blue eyes. Proud and powerful, will do anything to protect his clan that he created. (Wild) Lithuania- Muscular black tom with orange eyes. Ready to defend, and is part of the Baltic Trio. (Wild) Sweden- Blue tom with two yellow stripes criss-crossing on his back. Amber eyes. Great hunter. (Wild) Prussia - Very handsome silver tom with red eyes and a yellow bird that's his friend on his head. Often claims he's awesome. (Phoenix) Ukraine - Pretty pale gold she-cat with blue eyes. Has a slight crush on Russia, and is often scared of him. (Phoenix) Denmark- Bright red tom with a gold forehead, two white criss-cross marks across his back to resemble the Danish flag, and green-blue eyes. Thinks he's too awesome for stuff. (4pinkbear) England - Golden tom with green eyes, he used to be a rogue, He is strict. And has a bad relationship with France. Since they were younger. And he cared for America when he was younger. He is Cynical. But sometimes he can be friendly... Just not towards France.. (Bird) Canada - Shy, often unoticed, 'invisible', quiet, unobtrusive, small, slender, pale golden-yellow tom with long, soft, sleek fur, his fur slowly getting darker as it nears his legs, a small curl of fur sticking out on his head, and pale, observant, intense violet eyes. (Elorisa) Apprentice: Wy Hong Kong - Very quiet, unemotional, sturdy, defensive, pyromaniac, small, dark brown tom with choppy, slightly layered fur, longer fur on his front legs, large, pointed ears, and dark, unemotional, pale amber eyes. (Elorisa) Apprentice: Seborga Greece - Handsome, slightly pale gold tabby tom with blue-green eyes. (Phoenix) America - golden tom with a tuft of fur that sticks up, and blue eyes. Very proud. (4pinkbear) Germany - dark green tom with golden spots and green eyes. Strong and full of willpower. (4pinkbear) Apprentice, Chibi Holy Rome Scotland - Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes. Hates her younger brother England with a passion. Often attacks him randomly and without reason. (Destiny) Luxembourg- she is a pretty pale golden she-cat with soft blue eyes. even though she is a bit smaller then other cats, she has strong will-power. She is friends with almost everybody, but watch out when she's angry, she will hurt you... Badly (Bird) Mexico- Sand-colored tom with beutiful green eyes and muscular shoulders. Soon to be mates with Hungary. (Wild) Belarus - Somewhat violent pale gold she-cat with blue eyes. Has a crush on Russia, but comes out the wrong way. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Liechtenstein Ireland- He is a pure white tom with dark green eyes. He is the younger brother of Scotland and the older brother of England. He is quiet and mysterious. He doesn't really mind his siblings. Even though they do annoy him sometimes. (Bird) France - Gold tom with sky blue eyes. Often makes trouble and loves making fun of England. (PHoenix) Poland - Dark gray tom, with stormy gray eyes, Has a taste for justice, and serves his clan seriously, no cat doubts his loyalty. (Xain1138) Belgium - Black tom with glowing orange eyes. Fierce, but is kind to those in his clan. (Xain1138) Iraq- Sand-colored tom with black spots with orange-red tops (like bombs) and green eyes. Wears a white cloth on his head. Can be nice sometimes, but often says cruel jokes. (Wild) Northern Ireland (Northern, North, or N.I for short) - A fluffy pale golden she-cat with green eyes. The baby of the british family, and she resembles England. She is happy, bubbly and hyper, being almost the exact opposite of Ireland. (Elorisa) Wales - She's a slender, long-furred golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. She's not that much older than North, but she still likes to be an older sister to her. She calmer than her sister, but still has her moments. She doesn't really like England sometimes, but normally she's on good terms with her siblings. (Elorisa) Queens Libya- pretty light brown she-cat with green eyes. Formerly Rogue, expecting Rome's kits. (Wild) Apprentices Sealand - Bright, happy, determined, very small, cheery, loud, slender, pale blonde-yellow tom with a soft, sleek, slightly long pelt, a pale blue gray tuft of fur on his forehead, a black patch on his stomach shaped like a transitor raidio, and bright, shining, pale blue eyes the color of the sea. (Elorisa) Wy - Very small, artsy, mouthy, slightly mature, childish, short-legged, fluffy pale brown she-cat with a slight reddish tint to her fur, a pink flower tucked behind her ear, and observent, bright amber eyes. (Elorisa) Seborga - Witty, seductive, handsome, passive, very light brown tabby tom with a soft, long pelt, a curl of fur on his head, a pale, pinky gray ring around the base of his tail, and bright, glittering, pale green eyes. (Elorisa) Chibi Italy - Adorable brown tabby tom with brown eyes. Slightly cowardly. (Phoenix and Destiny) Chibi Holy Rome - honey golden tom with blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Liechtenstein - Adorable, tiny gold she-cat with green eyes. Thinks of Belarus as an older sister. (Phoenix) Elders RPG /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ Clan Life Trouble with New-Leaf Foxes England looked at America and Nothern Ireland "It's-it's nothing really" he padded away from them. Ireland watched him leave "I'm starting to worry about him, he's not usually this... secretive" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 00:43, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sweden!" Lithuania called out from the den. -- What You Know about WELLS? 00:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Northen glanced at the ground. "....England's changed." Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 00:49, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ireland looked at her "Well... Luxembourg told me that he saw a 'Spirit' in the woods" he shrugged "I wasn't there, so I don't know the details" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 00:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prussia staggered out of the medicine cat den. He had several wounds over his flank, but his ruby red eyes gleamed bright. "I'm not surprised. England was always weird." ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 00:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wales laughed softly. "True...." she paused. "Sorry, I don't know your name." Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 00:54, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ireland stared down at his paws. EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 00:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I am the awesome Prussia!" Prussia declared. China, meanwhile, just sulked. He was unnoticed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 00:56, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wales chuckled. "Hi Prussia." She glanced over at China. "And who's that?" .::. Northern got to her paws. "South, laddie, let's go get England." Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 00:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- America collapsed on the ground, and carefully, Australia lifted the tom and moved him back into the elders den. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 01:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ireland looked conflicted, he stoof up slowly and nodded EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 01:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Northern nodded, and walked out of the camp, waving her tail for Ireland to follow. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 01:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ireland followed "England couldn't have gone far" he mewed, trying to convince himself more then he was trying to convince Northern Ireland. EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 01:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Northern nodded, eyes still betraying her worry. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 01:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ireland looked around "He might have been hallucinating... He started acting weird when...." his eyes widened. Realising something. EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 01:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Northern stopped. "What?" she asked. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 01:12, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well he started acting iffy after a rogue attack... Not even fighting back when Scotland was doing what she does best" he looked at Northern Ireland "And, then when America got hurt, that's when he started acting more weirder then usual" Ireland finished EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 01:15, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What'd you think happened South?" Northen asked. fluffy tail flicking. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 01:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ireland shook his head "I.. Don't really know..." He thought about it "England was always hot-headed, but now, somethings changed him" Ireland tipped his head "The rogue attack... The foxes.... America" he shook his head "It just doesn't make sense" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 01:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Northen closed her eyes, deep in thought. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 01:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ireland looked around. Thinking /Russia chased the foxes away right? Why do I have a bad feeling somethings gonna happen?/ EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 01:28, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What's wrong?" Northern asked. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 13:38, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ireland shook the thought away "Nothing.." he looked around. Trying to find England. England was in a seperate clearing from them. Staring at the ground. EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 13:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Northern let out a sigh. "Where could Eng be?" Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 13:43, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ireland shrugged "I-" he stopped and sniffed the air. England stood up and looked around "Ireland?" he blinked "Can you hear me!?" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 13:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Northern's ears perked when she heard England's voice. "Laddie, I can hear Eng! C'mon!" she said cheerfully, and ran in the vauge dirrection of the voice. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 13:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ireland nodded and followed her. England looked around. EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 13:49, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Northern burst into the clearing where England was. "Eng!" she cried, and ran over to him. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 14:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- England looked around "Wh-Where are you?" Ireland tipped his head "Behind you...." England looked in all directions. his eyes cloudy "I..." EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Northen looked at him, eyes sad. "Eng...." Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 14:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- England looked around "Are you two still here?" he heard Northern Ireland "What is it...?" Ireland padded up to his brother "England.... Can you see me?" England didn't move. "No..." even though he was staring right at Ireland EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Northen's eyes watered up. "Eng! Wat'd happened to you, laddie!" Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 14:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't think I can keep America inside. I'll take him on a walk with a couple buds." Australia meowed. America weakly stumbled to his paws. Denmark, Haiti, Germany, Chibi Holy Rome, and Madagascar came with Australia and America out for a walk. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 14:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- England stammered "I-I...Don't know" he continued "I was just standing here.... Then suddenly everything went...." EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Only a few minutes after they got deeper into the territory, earpiercing shrieks sounded in the woods. Blood stained the ground. Foxes were attacking, one with America uselessly dangling in its jaws, as the tom was pretending to be dead. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 14:23, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Northern's fur stood on end as she heard the shrieks. "W-what's going on?" Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 14:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Haiti screamed out, "DENMARK NO!!!!" as the tom flung himself at the one grabbing Australia and America. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 14:27, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- England said quietly "Foxes... Are attacking..." he sat down "I feel useless..." Ireland looked at him "Attacking who? You seem to know more then you think you do" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Denmark clung to the Lead Fox's neck, sinking his claws deep into it. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 14:37, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- England went silent "Um... America, Denmark... I think there's more" he shrugged EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- America shrieked as the fox bit deeper into his back. Denmark screamed as another smacked Madagascar unconscious and shook the tom like a mad dog. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 14:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ireland looked back at England "Are you coming or not" England nodded. and followed Ireland. knowing exactly where he was. They ran into the group. Surprising the foxes. EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- The Lead Fox snarled and bit harder onto America's back to get a firm grip. "Do something bro!" America hissed. Denmark struggled to keep awake as the blackness began to creep on him. He was fighting off the other 3 foxes while America struggled. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 14:49, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- England sniffed the air "I can't see you guys" he sensed a fox sneaking up on him and he side stepped, driving his claws into it's neck. EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks, you take over for a minute, England!" Denmark yowled, and pounced onto the lead fox, who tightened his grip on America. Denmark bit down on the fox's neck. The other foxes froze as they saw the collapsed, dead body of their leader, and scampered away in dear. Denmark pryed open the fox's jaws to release America. A deep bite wound on his back was visible. "Next time, your staying in camp no matter how much you don't like it!" Denmark snapped. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 14:57, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Spoof Clan